User talk:EllieRosexx
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Ellie Rosewood page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brocky292 (talk) 03:03, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Claim Congratulations on getting your first claim approved :) I hope you enjoy your stay and if you have any concerns, do not hesitate to ask. Re Ah, if I am not mistaken, you add them by doing this: E.g. the file name is File:AliasKit.jpg <- instead of putting this, you put AliasKit.jpg Just remove the "File:" and it's all good :) Thaks you so much! EllieRosexx (talk) 08:44, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Re fixed it for ya :) Thank you so much!! I couldn't do it for the life of me! EllieRosexx (talk) 09:02, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Heyo Wanna rp ? -- IT WAS ULTRAVIOLENCE ONCE UPON A DREAM ♫ DEATH 23:23, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Re Oh dear, oh dear! I truly apologize for the late reply >.< Really busy nowadays :(( Anyways, I am not sure whether your question regarding the nymph is already answered but since you left me a message, I'm going to answer it anyway. Okay so making a nymph depends on what kind of nymph you'd like to have. If it is an ANIMAL NYMPH, then there is this sign up page, wherein, of course, you sign up your nymph. Only 4''' nymphs in one animal and you can only own '''3 '''animal nymphs of different kinds. This is the easiest character creation, for me, since all you have to do is sign up and then copy and paste the given history on the sign up page to your char's page and it's good to go. '''They do not need to undergo the claiming process. Now, if you want a different kind of nymph, check out this page. You'll see there many other types like fire, wind, music and etc. I think they're called nature nymphs or something. Can't really recall but anyway so these nymphs undergo the claiming process. You have the freedom to choose whether you want to make them a former mortal or a former demigod who actually died and was revived as a nymph. I think you can also make them a "created" nymph. Not sure so just ask about that one to other admins. There you have it :) Oh and don't worry about asking questions. I do not mind at all :) I'll be really glad to help you especially that I adopted you as my newb. Although I apologize in advance for more late replies to come if ever >.< If you have any more questions, just leave me a message and don't be shy :) RE:Nymph/Guardian Yea sure, nymphs/guardians are minor characters so even if you only are only level one. Word bubble Do not forget the very important part of the page title of a word bubble, the colon ( : ) You always name your word bubbles Template. It should be Template:. E.g. Template:Cora Please don't forget that, okay okay? :) RP... Posted on the Nymph Sanctuary page... :) Hellooo Ellie dearest! How are you? I haven't been online the past few weeks but I hope you are doing just fine :) Re Awww that's nice to hear :) I'll try to be more active the following weeks so if you need anything, just leave me a message :) Btw congratulations on getting to Level 3! :D RP I posted RP I posted RP I posted RP I posted hey hey super sorry for the long wait for your sig but here it is http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:EllieRosexx/sigreal tell me if you need any help ok? 17:17, December 27, 2014 (UTC) RP I posted and you need to go out and go back in chat since it stopped working RP I posted Level Five! First and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Newb It seems that User:AliasKit actually adopted you but wasn't able to tell you clearly the entire mechanics of what "adopting" a user entails. Anyway, since you're a Level Five user, as well as a participant in our Adopt a Newb program, under the guidance of Kit, you receive the prize which the program offers to participating newbs-- an early power up. An early power up allows one (1) of your characters to skip the waiting period for the 3/6/9 month power (See cabin pages for 3/6/9 month powers). There's no need to rush and use it though, because once you use it, you can't reclaim the prize. You can hold onto it for a while and use it on a character you really want in the future. When/if you decide to use the prize, simply tell me so that I can note down that the prize has been used. :) RP Your turn to post on our rp. Image Kept Alana Blanchard has been voted as image kept and so you may now use her as a model :) Hey Chat? Hey When are you usually on? I will be on at about 5:30 your time. Chat Chat? Model I saw your BC claim and just saying that I have already perm-reserved Claire Holt (So she's in use...) and so you would have to ask me for permission to use her. Model 2000 years later, I finally answer! But anyway about the model, because I perm'ed her, I prefer no one using yet until my actual character is made >.<. I know it doesn't make sense but I have this weird thing about that stuff. Sorry. Broken Covenant Claim I'm greatly sorry for the incredible incovenience but unfortunately your character Kiana Mars has been placed on lock down for the following reason: Don't panic as your character will be removed from lock down once your character has been approved for the Broken Covenant by an administrator and when it is approved by the faction leader and lieutenant of your desired faction. When I have the chance, I'll will check your claim to see if I can possibly approve it for the Broken Covenant, then all it needs is the faction approval and your character is set. Bubbles Sorry to burst your bubble but I temp-reserved Adelaide Kane before you started using her! Inactivity Will you be needing the officially less active status? It has been three weeks since you made your last edit and you are currently listed as an "active user" with no notice of your absence or you being on vacation. If, by March 6th, you do not make an edit or inform someone of your inactivity, you will have gone 25 days with no edit. With no notice of your inactivity, your characters will be archived and will no longer be able to be roleplayed. Inactivity For not having made a single edit for over 25 days on the wiki, you have been marked as "user left" and your characters have been respectfully archived. Should you want to regain your regular user rights and partake in activities here once more or have any questions, please contact me or any other administrator for assistance.